Relentless
by XenaHime53
Summary: When Lee Christmas traveled to a Vilena Barney Ross, he didn't know what he had expected when he stepped foot off of the plane. Though it certainly wasn't finding a beautifully stubborn blond that went by 'Lexi' who, to his surprise, had his name curved behind her left ear. His soulmate who is a feral mutant.. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have introduced himself as 'Buddha'.
1. Chapter 1: Ravaged

**Okay, my wonderful readers, this is yet another idea that I had for the longest time and yet I have been unable to type up due to trying to look after my other fanfics and trying to balance my shortly lived battery of my tablet. It takes quite a few days to type up a chapter because of it, and I deeply apologize for it.**

 **The idea I had was Lee Christmas from The Expendables is Lexi's Lee in the vampire diaries, sorry to say that there are no vampires or supernatural elements in this story, though there is an Xmen element and as such will be on my archiveofourown account soon enough. The idea of these two together was just too hard to ignore! Especially when there are close to no Jason Statham** _ **anything**_ **\- much to my surprise, shock and dismay. Come on people! :) I tell you such a thing broke my heart and urged me to write this. I now remedied that so have no fear people of earth, my awesomeness has arrived once again with this story.. finally.**

 **Mature.**

 **Romance - adventure - hurt &comfort - family - humor .. and anything else I make up along the way. I truthfully do not know for sure where I will take this story, so your comments and suggestions are welcome as always regarding this as well as any of my other stories.**

 **Lexi is a feral mutant, Logan's daughter, who has illusion capabilities. There is the element of Soulmate Identification marks, feral behavior, protective instincts and character bashing on Katherine, Elena, Damon and Jean.**

 **Pairings: Lexi Branson/Lee Christmas. Stefan Salvatore/Caroline Forbes will be the end game. Bree.. unsure if with Barney Ross or Toll. Storm/Logan.**

 **Warnings: Graphic violence, cussing, eventual smut. No supernatural. Strong women. Bon Jovi. Guns. Knives. Badass Lexi..most people will find that out the hard way.**

 **Full Summary :** When Lee Christmas traveled to a little island called Vilena with the team leader Barney Ross, he didn't know what he had expected when he stepped foot of of the plane. Though whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't finding a beautiful, stubborn blond that went by the nickname 'Lexi' who, to his complete surprise, had his name curved behind her left ear. Marking her as The Alexia Branson.. his soulmate.. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have cheekily introduced himself as 'Buddha'..**A story in which Lee Christmas becomes Lexi's Lee.**

 **Ladies and gentleman.. I give you -** _ **Relentless.**_

 **...**

 **...**

 _New Orleans was a beautiful place full of culture and mystery. Where the smooth jazz filled the silence from where a lonely, yet passionate musician sat upon the darkened street corner, where the nightly partying goes well into the morning and where you find yourself drawn into a seemingly completely different world of mischief and of life. It was here in New Orleans, in a two story house just on the edge of it all, that a young curvaceous woman that looked to be in her early twenties made it home. Honey blond curls hung down the sides of her sweetheart shaped, full face after their successful escape from where she carelessly threw them up into a high bun on top of her head. Her hazel eyes darkened in deep thought as she stared at the painting before her before she forced them downward, completely ignoring the light pink paint that was rapidly starting to dry on her right cheek._

 _She knew she should have been happy with it as the landscape was an exact replica of what she saw in Japan the last time she had visited. The mountain range may have had a little more color than the real thing but most people would have looked at the painting and dubbed it 'realistic'. Swirls of blues danced a crossed the make shift sky as realistically detailed birds seemed frozen in mid air but it was the bright pink cherry blossom tree in the middle of the painted 'town square', it's flowers flowing elegantly, was what caught the eye._

 _She herself didn't understand what her motive was to paint this. Maybe hope was the reason, since the world as of late seemed to lack it.. maybe it was life in general, to breathe life back into another. She may have been more optimistic in her life than most, always trying to see past the most horrible situation to see the good that went hand in hand, but even she had to admit that reasoning - or lack of for that matter was utter nonsense. She couldn't tell that to the fallen, fellow mutants that stood beside her, joked with her._

 _She understood very clearly that people as a whole feared what they were unable to understand or do themselves.. as much the population of people that deemed themselves 'normal' hated the people that were simply born differently. Simply woke up one day and had a power like a modern day superman or woman, unable to handle it and the fear, rejection and violence that went hand and hand with being a mutant._

 _She felt helpless against it and happily hid herself from the people that would rather kill her than share the same air as her. Contrary to popular belief nowadays, people who have a mutation or not are solely reliable for their actions that they commit. Non mutants feel unarmed to those with mutation and those with a mutation, no matter how big or small it was, just wanted to be free to go about their lives without fearing for it._

 _Trask wasn't helping any matters on trying to restrict mutant laws of course. She almost scoffed out loud, he was the reason that little red curly haired Sean - dubbed banshee because of his mutation - along with so many others were dead. He treated them worse than animals, worse than bugs. Trask made it clear that he thought mutants were 'freaks' and only deserved to escape death if they were caged like animals and were experimented on. She herself still had nightmares of being caged by him after when she was captured along with the rest of them, however due to her mutation she couldn't die and after her skin rapidly healed from being dumped in that acid? They all understood how much she was a feral, how furious the white tiger within her glinted silver in her eyes and told them before their deaths that she refused to be tamed. Refused to stand down or back down. She didn't kill Trask before she left but didn't let him leave unscathed, a long clawed scar from the kind that her nails shaped into when she let her feral out, twisted down his torso with a constant reminder that he was still alive to this day because she let him. In her opinion, after everything that he had done to the mutant population in general, she let him off easy-_

 _All of a sudden, a familiar tingling sensation ran uncomfortably down her spine. Her perfectly straight white teeth clenched up in irritation almost immediately after when her heightened senses picked up the rumbling sound of a car nearby. There was absolutely no way that the driver lived around here since she made sure there was no neighbors for_ miles _and it may have been dubbed a 'coincidence' to anyone else if it weren't her since she never believed in such a thing. She only knew one idiot that owned that kind of car that sounded like it was going to break down any second._

 _One of her sunkissed hands swiftly reached to grab the large, half empty bottle of Jameson that sat proudly on the cherry wooden table beside her in the living room, knowing damn well that she would definitely need it if she was going to have this conversion, and waited patiently for the engine to stop the car in front of her house before she jerked her front door open._

 _Her hazel eyes narrowed with glints of silver as she caught the scent of a feral that wasn't Hank McCoy, a friend of hers, and they darted to look swiftly towards a man with black hair that curved down his face with side burns into a trimmed bead, standing out on his slightly tanned skin - a_ _nd the sense of familiarity for her beast to his, irritated her to seemingly no end. Even more so when the unknown man, an alpha she would have guessed by his scent, struck her as.. pack. Of safety and of.. family. She had never felt this before and she didn't know what it was with him that put her at ease but she couldn't dare to hope that.._

 _She shook her head in an attempt to clear away the confusion that ran through her veins, which only grew with the resounding silence from her normally sarcastic, blunt animal that was housed within her - that was also paired up with the man's dark eyes glinting with knowledge, protectiveness and softness as they stared up at her from her spot on her front porch. Her black foam fitting shirt hugged her curves and was paired up with her ripped jeans that were black and silver, as casual as she allowed herself to wear nowadays since she needed comfort as well as being able to run if it was needed._

 _The wariness that she felt while staring at these two people was expertly concealed by the sarcastic smile that usually curved upon her lips. "Charles, what a nice surprise.. If I knew you were coming I would have undoubtedly been half a crossed the globe by now.." She nodded her head with certainty as she raised the bottle of Jameson to her lips, earning herself a snicker from the dark haired feral._

 _"Lexi.." Charles Xavier nodded his head of dark brown curly hair in a greeting that went hand and hand with the cautiousness he felt towards the blond haired mutant. He had never seen her so.. distant. The curving, bright smile that she usually had on her face was absent now as Lexi willingly took the back seat to offer her beast a chance to confront him, though the silver glints were near absent from her eyes until more words accidentally slipped from his tongue before he had a chance to bit it, "..Or do you prefer_ Ravaged _now?"_

 _He cringed when silver dominated her eyes within one short time span of a second,he knew he should have done more to convince Hank to come with them. He was, after all, the only one that seemed to calm her because somehow the two that shared more in common than possessing doctorates, maintained a strong friendship through it all. Lexi may have had a tempter that left people scrambling to get away, but at least she was the reasonable one. The one that was both fierce and loyal, strong and kind. She had her humanity.. Ravaged on the other hand, her inner feral, possessed no such thing. An animal through and through, if Ravaged felt challenged or felt that she was in danger, she would take the threat out before it_ became _a threat.._

 _"You don't get to call me anything, anymore Charles." Her voice was no longer the soft but firm voice that was of Lexi herself, no. Now it was twisted somehow, more animalistic than he had ever heard or seen of her, her voice mimicking the eyes of the feral within her. It seemed that even the feral within her was trying to hold herself back from ripping his head off, and even though he was wholeheartedly grateful for the restraint.. he couldn't help but be curious as to why- He only got out 'Lexi.. Trask-' before that control quick diminished before their eyes._

 _"Trask..?!_ Trask! _You come all this way from your beloved, ever so_ cozy _mansion that you have been hiding in since we last met, from feeling so damn sorry for yourself for not being able to protect us on that god forsaken beach, so you may have missed the memo where that fucking rat bastard tortured us and anyone with a mutation that he could get his grimly little hands on. Your memory may be slipping so may I remind you of Sean? Short height, red curls all over the damn place, with a too damn confident and Casanova attitude for his own good? Yeah, him, he's dead because of_ Trask. _Alex barely made it out of there alive, I was dumped in acid more than one occasion because the sick fucker was_ fascinated _with how I regenerated myself back from the broken doll they left me as, and a four year old little girl died because he injected her with something that was supposed to fix her mutation. All because that poor little girl had cat eyes after when her Uncle started to abuse her."_

 _By this time Lexi was off the porch after she leapt off of it in one fluid movement, and growling darkly in the face of the person she once called friend. Her tone of voice was growing indistinguishable with ever word she put in emphasis with aa growl. "So unless your next words are 'I'm sorry Lexi, for showing up randomly out of the blue and not being able to do anything but mope and feel sorry for myself when the world needed my oh so awesome cause to help mutants the most. We have a plan in motion to kill him.' Then leave, because the only way that I would ever jump in front of a bullet for that fucker? Is if I was going to be the one to kill that rat."_

 _Lexi closed her eyes suddenly, took a huge step back from Charles with her fists shaking at her sides in restraint and when she opened them after when she exhaled, they were back to her beautifully natural hazel ones. "I may not know why you came here Charles, but what I_ do _know? Is that in your absence the world has changed and so have I. You are now nothing but a stranger to me and I make it a point to not let people I don't know in my house so.."_

 _A few feats of silence that came right after she started speaking was enough proof that no one had anymore to say to each other, so she couldn't understand why they weren't leaving. An unfamiliar voice spoke then, effectively cutting through the silence after he chuckled softly, "I should have known you would have been in New Orleans,_ Alexia, _through time I_ _dare say that you haven't changed a bit. Still as feisty as ever. Contrary to what you may think though, we are not strangers to you."_

 _Lexi couldn't help but turn from where she previously stood stock still on the bottom step that led to her porch, glaring at the feral she didn't know and with her right eyebrow raised in contradiction, she silently dared him to go on. "Says the stranger I don't even know the name of."_

 _A humorous smile curved upon his lips as he moved forward to speak with her even though the both of them knew that it was not necessary, completely ignoring the whispered hiss of warning from Charles that let her know his name before he even introduced himself, "My name is Logan, and even though you have never met me your feral has. That white tiger within you knows exactly who I am even if you personally won't consider it as a possibility. I know that your mother, Amira Branson, died in child birth and you have never met your father though there is no doubt in my mind that he loves you. From there you were adopted by people that hated the fact that you were a mutant, as such you dream of having a family. The 'white picket fence' dream and meeting your soulmate. I know that you love Bon Jovi music and may have already seen him in concert more times than you could recall. You don't have a favorite color and you hate your codename since it makes you sound more animaistic than your comfortable with-"_

 _Against her will and knowledge, her feet slowly carried her to stand in front of him. Lexi's mind drew up blank and for the first time in seemingly forever she didn't know what to think. Who exactly was this guy, and why did he have such information on her that made him sound both fond and like he was reciting each sentence on a piece of paper? She let him continue though, curious as to where he was going with this._

 _"I know that you have a powerful illusion ability in addition to being a feral, something that you played with in her spare time when you had no one to care about you. You have been a Marine off and on since you stopped aging, but despise death. You are very protective towards the short list of people that you care about, going so far as to help out what many people deem a 'lost cause' because your stubborn to your core and love few but fiercely. As such, we were hoping that you could help us. You see, your friend Raven is in trouble and -"_

 _"_ Raven _is in trouble?" Lexi echoed dangerous and did not like the conclusions her racing mind came up with, especially when Trask was involved. If he hurt Raven there was no doubt whatsoever in her mind that she would end Trask where he stood. Slowly, she turned her head to the right to stare at Charles expectantly but with guarded eyes, "You asshole, you should have started with that! What kind of_ trouble _are we talking about_ _... exactly?"_

 _While Charles tried his best to explain what was going on, treading both cautiously and apologetically, without sounding completely mad - Logan couldn't help but narrow his dark eyes with fatherly protectiveness at the name that he knew was curved behind Lexi's left ear in cursive lettering..._

 _ **Lee Christmas.**_

...

...

Okay, I am only going to stop here because it is now more than three thousand words. This is a flashback from 'Days of Future Past' as you may have guessed. Please, if you are able to, let me know what you think. It is more than welcome. I remind again, that I have no idea where the end game is, though I have a few ideas in mind for the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 : Beautifully broken

**Wow.. I had absolutely no idea that you guys would like this so much. I am very pleased! Thank you for all of your feedback and your support. This chapter is sort of long.. but what can I say? I was trying to make up for lost time. :) I hope you awesome people like it.**

 **Chapter 2: Beautifully broken**

 **...**

 **...**

 _"No."_

 _The firmly spoken word seemed to somehow cut through the air around them as soon as it fell from her lips. Lexi could tell that both men that were currently standing in front of her would move heaven and earth to save Trask. They had a look of urgency glinting in their orbs, a look that she was quite familiar with. What that little hateful midget did to deserve such an emotion, such protection, was beyond her comprehension. All Charles kept saying was 'Stop Raven' but all she was translating was 'Save Trask'. That little fucker well deserved whatever hell Raven gave him in return for all the innocent lives he had killed without so much as blinking._

 _Lexi could deny that she was anything like Charles, because despite the close friendship that the both of them once shared and how the both of them always seemed to have the all consuming urge to help a lost cause.. she never negotiated with someone that did her wrong. Did Charles even know her at all? Obviously in his time sulking in the manor, he forgot how feisty and protective she was to the things that she let into her heart. Didn't comprehend in that big brain of his how much damaged Trask had actually done.. Otherwise he wouldn't be standing in front of her right now, expecting her to actually hop, skip and jump on the 'Save Trask' bandwagon that he was currently trying to form._

 _When Charles blinked a few times in surprise and opened his mouth to justify what they were trying to do, Lexi cut him off with a dangerous growl and her eyes flashed an animalistic silver to show the beast within. To show how much hatred and fear she held for the man he was trying to talk her into saving. To show just how much 'Ravaged' agreed wholeheartedly with her thoughts on this subject. Hell, the only reason why she had listened to what the both of them were sprouting out of their mouths this long was because of one person : Raven. The two of them had made a pact to always look out for each other long before Darwin's death and Angel's betrayal. The two of them were thick as thieves and they both thought a lot a like._

 _"Absolutely not, Charles. Trask happily made himself an enemy to the mutant population as a whole -_ my enemy. _Did you honestly believe.. Are you truly that naïve and cut off from the world to think that after everything that little fucker has done.. that I would simply get in the car with you and ride off into the sunset?"_

 _Logan was silent as he stared at the younger feral with the an irritated, sarcastic expression etched upon her features - this was something he had expected even before he pitched the idea to go looking for Alexia. She now stood as the same woman that fought so viciously for Mutant Rights now as she once did in the future. He remembers very clearly, with a bitter taste in his mouth and his left eye twitching ever so slightly, of how she went so far as to put herself in danger to get fellow mutants out of whatever fucked up situation they had found themselves in due to waking up on morning with a mutation that they would have never asked for._

 _From her account of what this Trask guy did to not only her but fellow mutants, something that he had no prior knowledge of, he found himself itching to tear this Trask guy a new one for what the fucker did to Lexi. The bubbly blond that rocked out to Bon Jovi and rock music as a whole - when she wasn't teaching defense, as a guidance councillor, or as a doctor with Jean. She never did see eye to eye with the red head and Logan found that to be odd though he never did comment on it. However, he always found the concoction of what she did around the school to be more than a little weird and had always smirked in amusement every time he tried to picture her lengthy résumé._

 _She was the only one that he knew of that wasn't afraid of Rogue in the slightest, going out of her way to deliberately touch Marie's elbow to prove that the younger mutant could have a normal life.. even if it was simply to be comfortable around Lexi. The blond's exact words to the younger southern girl were, "It may have hurt like hell at first.. like what would happen if I was shocked with a thousand volts of electricity and every nerve in my body just wanted to stop working all together.. but it's certainly nothing that I haven't felt before, sweetheart. My beast accepted it - accepted_ you _Marie."_

 _He remembers the way that she smiled widely at the younger girl before linking her elbow with Marie's bar one and pulled her away from the room with not even a flicker of pain in her features, leaving him to dwell on the 'it's certainly nothing I haven't felt before' part. From that day forward, Lexi was not once seen without Marie tagging along like a duckling following it's mother, and he supposed that was the image that Lexi gave to Marie. The young antisocial mutant that was first brought with him to the school, that feared to touch anyone with the fear of killing them with just a brush of her finger tips.. had finally gained a mother figure that accepted her - killer mutation and all._

 _She had the scent that calmed his beast when he had first woken up in the medical lab, completely and utterly terrified even if he would never admit such a thing out loud. She was Lexi, his baby girl that he didn't even know existed. She had his stubbornness, his protective instincts, his blunt manner towards things.. but she looked so much like her mother that she didn't get a chance to know that it almost hurt. She had breathtaking hazel eyes, honey blond hair that was only a few shades darker than her mother's shade of blond. Lexi had her mother's mischief and his disregard to all the buzzkills that made up rules that were found to be ridiculous.._

 _Logan shook his head softly to clear his thoughts away before looking back at Lexi to see that she had an expression that looked familiar, an unshakable, stubborn look that she may or may not have gotten an added, double dose from both of her parents - yet he was silently cursing it right about now. While he was wrapped within his thoughts, Lexi must have said something that flew right over his head - though he figured it was something along the lines of Hell no, get the hell off of my property' sort of phrasing with a shitload of exclamation points that followed dutifully behind it._

 _He knew that since Raven or other mutants weren't in immediate danger, not to mention mind you that it all revolved around the idiot that tortured her.. that she could - and undoubtedly would - tell them to fuck off. That if he knew anything about her, he was certain that she would find Raven and protect the shape shifter by any means that Lexi deemed necessary._

 _He waited until she gave them both a look that he recognized with amusement, a look that held a warning to get the hell out of dodge before she used force to get them off of her property, before she turned away to head back into her house. "Millions-" He forced himself to start talking, putting emphasis on the first word that he spoke to get her attention once again, "of mutants die in the future and it all started with Trask's death. The government denied him time and time again, most likely not wanting a manhunt, but they ended up pushing through to build the machines that hunt us all. No where is safe, they find us wherever we may run to, and they destroy us. We are on borrowed time as it is. It's one of those scenarios where you're damned if you do - and damned if you don't, kid."_

 _Logan shook his head and stepped forward , holding those animalistic silver eyes that he had stared into more than half a dozen times before. He remembers a time when he himself had the same doubts he was sure were running through her head, " The Lexi I know in the future sure as hell wouldn't sit back and let any harm come to those that she cared about , even if it put her own safety in jeopardy. As much as you despise that 'Little Fucker', his death would bring more harm than good. It sure as hell wouldn't bring an end to all of the assholes that think that the world would be a 'better place' without mutants living in it."_

 _The eyes of Ravaged narrowed dangerously at him as she easily caught on to the unspoken message that he was giving her. That things don't get better for the mutant population as a whole in the future that he came from , that things get a whole lot worse and that there were chances right here, right now, to make it better.. Still though, she had a very hard time swallowing the part where Trask gets off completely scott free after everything that he had done.._

 _Lexi forced herself to stand there on the last step of her porch, watching as Charles and the newcomer Logan drove off to regroup god-only-knew-where with god-only-knew-who. A hard lump formed within her throat that Lexi fruitlessly tried to swallow down with a long swig of Jameson before she turned her body and calmly walked into the house. However, no matter how calm she looked on the outside, rage and confusion pulsed through her veins and before she even realized what she was doing the almost empty bottle of Jameson was thrown at the closest wall with all her strength. It shattered upon impact, leaving a trail of liquid splattered everywhere and running down the wall and shards of glass flew in different directions.. but it wasn't enough, not by a long shot._

 _Her fingers twitched for something to throw, something to punch.. preferably Trask's face. One of her hands made contact with her newest painting resting upon an easel to dry, before she tossed it to the side of the room without so much as sparring it a glance when she heard it hit a wall with a soft thump. Lexi then turned all of her senses to the canvas that hung to her right._

 _A very realistic face stared back at her, features scrunched up with hate that transmitted through the painting in a very real emotion of what he held for mutants, especially her. He hated the unknown, for not being as 'evolved' as humans and most arrogant mutants called those with a mutation to be. Twin steel knives were suddenly in both of her hands, the smooth texture that each possessed was held lovingly underneath her thumb and pointer fingers one minute and gone the next. One after the other, those beauties hit dead center of the dark, crazied eyes before she strutted over to her old English riding desk that she was painting beside just twenty-five minutes before.. and after a few short minutes Lexi leveled her shotgun that was all black in color. Resting in the small juncture of her right shoulder, did she send a steel ball barring through the small space between Trask's annoying eyes._

 _She hated that bastard beyond words could ever express and as much as Charles' gift of reading minds proved to be a pain in the ass, she wished that he didn't find a way to block it. To understand just how much it pained her to so much as contemplate letting that bastard live, to know of the nightmares she had almost every night of her time as Trask's lab rat, as his experiment that he watched with sick fascination. To understand clearly the reason behind her saying no to joining his little group, not to be mean but because she simply .. couldn't bring herself to .. be in a close mile radius of Trask without thoughts of killing him surfacing to the forefront of her mind. Trask would - no,_ has _\- scoffed at the very idea of helping a mutant who had a visible mutation or not.. he shouldn't be allowed the protection that Charles and Logan were offering him.._

 _She wasn't going to stand by though, and after what Logan said .. maybe the man knew her much more than what she previously thought.. because as conflicted as her emotions were while they raged inside of her blood, she would always be at Raven's side through it all. It was the way that Lexi was wired when she allowed someone into her heart. Despite what she may feel on what Charles and Logan had to say verses her burning hatred towards all things Trask, she was going to protect Raven from all things that aimed to cause her harm.._

 _Even if it was herself at the end of the day._

The sun slowly began to peak from the horizon as tints of baby pink, gold and orange began to eagerly paint the sky, just as hazel eyes slowly zoned in on the black and silver wrist watch that stood out on her sun kissed skin. _Three AM.._ The woman tried and failed to smother the large yawn on her plump lips but they still managed to stretch into a large oval shape, showing off her pearly white teeth and the high arch of the right side of her top lip to anyone else who was up at this early hour. The sound of the soft breeze that carried over Vilena was the only sound that reached her ears as it gently moved her messy honey blond curls from her heart shaped face that still held a bit of youth.

Silence was always a welcoming change in her life, though it never failed to make her uneasy. Lexi knew that, just like the becomingly daily occurrences as of late here in Vilena, such things as silence would not last and one must treasure moments such as this while you could. However, her feral senses could pick up a change that was lingering in the air and it seemed that the hard, ever present tugging within her chest loosened a relieving notch. Her senses had always easily picked up on what most people turned a blind eye to, in an effort to be more aware. It was a desperate hope to somehow make it out alive from the swirling chaos around her, even when it tried it's damnest to assault her at every angle.

The island of Vilena was what her friend Sandra would call 'Beautiful', but Lexi privately thought that 'Beautifully broken' was a much better description. For maybe it was once as beautiful as her Hispanic friend had once described to her, yet with all the violence within the streets, angry shouting and the people of Vilena fearing for their lives as dictating soldiers took this little island by storm..

Ugh, how Lexi missed the red, white and blue more than she could ever put into words. Leaning back on aa lawn chair by a pool, drinking straight from a large bottle of Bourbon with a cheese burger on a paper plate resting on top of her stomach, a Bon Jovi song blaring in the background at full volume.. She missed Stefan, the now seventeen year old that she adopted as her own child after she found him wandering the darkened streets of New York by his lonesome, having been ditched by his older brother. His father's brain completely unhinged after the death of Stefan's mother, went insane and tried to kill the both of them.

Even though she had adopted him, Stefan had considered her the 'cool, yet very protective aunt'.. his exact words. Now that he was getting older and she had long since stopped ageing, it was perfectly understandable that he didn't regard her as a mother figure. While she desperately wanted children of her own, Lexi certainly did not want to replace Stefan's mother, regardless if he remembered her or not. She may be firm when it came to certain things that she imagined a mother would be, but she was very laid back when it came to other things.

As Lexi silently looked at all the buildings around her from her place where she was leaning against her apartment balcony, Lexi found that no matter how much she missed the good old USA.. she was needed here. Besides, Stefan was staying at school where she taught almost every other year, under the watchful eye of Charles and all of the other people that were friends that turned family. There was a point in time where things weren't as 'smooth sailing' so to speak between a certain man with telepathic abilities and herself, but over time she grew to trust him once again and even call him 'friend'. After all, she couldn't fault him for being human and feeling emotions so strongly.. or for all the deaths of mutants that perished when he and his cause were absent.

Sandra was one of her friends, in need of help and that was the only reason that Lexi needed to stay by her side through all the chaos that was sure to come. _Speaking of her friend.._ Lexi smiled softly when her heightened senses told her that the beautiful Hispanic woman was now out of bed and heading towards the balcony addition. Sandra had stayed here in this inconspicuous apartment that Lexi owned whenever the non mutant was too scared to go 'home' to the palace in which her father and his soldiers stayed.. which was pretty much every night, not that Lexi ever minded.

Behind her, double glass doors opened ever so slightly in an attempt to not startle her and Sandra's accented voice carried over to her gently with understanding, most likely remembering how the blond was sometimes plagued with nightmares and often got up early just to revel in the silence, Couldn't sleep, Lexi?"

"Good morning to you too." Lexi dodged the question with ease and a dry tone of voice, though a contradicting smile curved upon her rose petal lips with amusement. Out of the corner of her right eye, she caught Sandra desperately trying to withhold an upward turn of her lips that threatened to shift into a smile, before Sandra's full facial features constructed once again into a serious expression.

"..Pablo just called me. Today he had a job to show two American men around Vilena.. but he is afraid." Sandra paused to bite her bottom lip harshly, for time to gather her thoughts on the matter or to dwell upon the life of Vilena - Lexi had not yet determined, though she was certain that things needed to change here. "So he called me a few minutes ago to-"

"Where and what time are we meeting them?" Lexi's voice was as casual as if she wer simply commenting on the weather, effectively cutting off any more of what Sandra was going to say and then playfully ignoring the dry look that she was now receiving.

" Nine-thirty." Sandra's exotic accented voice held amusement as she told Lexi the time before telling her where. "Pablo said.. maybe they could help Vilena."

Lexi turned her head to look directly at Sandra, taking note in her assessment that the amusement that was once in her eyes had now decayed into nerves and.. "Sandra." Lexi forced herself to speak gently to get her friend's attention and when she had her own orbs locked on with a deep shade of brown before she spoke again, " Sweetheart.. try not to get your hopes up. We don't know these people and we can't expect them to want - or even be capable - of helping. I don't know why they are coming to Vilena .. but this fight? It isn't theirs."

Despite the gentle tone that Lexi had spoken with though, Sandra's features were suddenly crestfallen for more than a few minutes before she broke the silence with a now determined expression on her face. Her voice getting stronger with each word that fell from her lips, "I remember a time when I didn't know you Lexi and now we are friends. Even without help from these two Americans, I have to hang onto the hope that there is a better future in store for Vilena.."

Lexi nodded silently in response, completely understanding what her friend was going through right now but she simply wished that Sandra didn't put so much faith into the unknown. Into people that she didn't even know.. and maybe that was the hardened feral side within her that may have been on this earth for far too long and lonely, always having to watch her back.. but..

She sighed and looked down at her pajamas that consisted of a fleece t-shirt that possessed a scooped neckline with a V-stitching in the center, short sleeves with printed baby blue and light gray stripes. It was paired up with her favorite gray, baggy fleece pants that had an elastic waist band that was hidden underneath her shirt. Lexi tried and failed to smother another yawn curving her lips before looking at her watch, softly glaring at the digital '3:25' that stared back at her with mockery. She then turned her attention back to Sandra and tried to offer up a smile, "We still have a few hours to kill before we have to _officially_ start our day.. What do you say about trying to go back to sleep?"

Lexi watched as Sandra nodded in agreement before heading inside, leaving the blond mutant to take in her surroundings with cautious eyes before following her friend inside.

Something was coming.. Lexi was sure of it. She only hoped that whatever it was caused more good than harm. God knew this place desperately needed positivity.

...

...

 **Okay, I have finally typed up the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please note that all of your comments and suggestions are always welcomed. :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
